


Into You

by dizzy



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Taggart (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A series of connected drabbles. Part 1 of at least 3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of connected drabbles. Part 1 of at least 3.

Title: Into You  
Author: [](http://lavitanuova.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavitanuova.livejournal.com/)**lavitanuova**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jamie Holmes/Geoffrey Shawcross  
Notes: A series of connected drabbles. Part 1 of at least 3.

“I’m glad that Jamie has you.”

Geoffrey realized that he had been staying at the Inn for almost two weeks now, but he could count on one hand the number of times Jamie’s mother had spoken to him directly.

She was wearing a faded flower print dress and he also realized that her eyes were the same colour as Jamie’s when she stood in the sun. She wasn’t smiling (did she ever?) but her expression was soft.

“Ah, um, thank you.” He stumbled. He wanted to say more, but she had already turned back towards the kitchen, dish in hand.

 

\\\\...\\\

 

“Why do you like pirates?” Geoffrey asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“Maybe next week we’ll rent a boat and go out for the day, yeah? Would you like that?”

Jamie’s head jerked up, his eyes shining. He sat cross-legged on the floor, an open book in front of him. “A boat!”

Geoffrey nodded, planning it out in his head. “Yeah, we can take a picnic lunch, it’ll be great.”

“We can be pirates.” Jamie said, scrabbling onto the bed beside Geoffrey. “Oh, sandwiches and crisps, and a mug of tea.”

Geoffrey stretched an arm across Jamie’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “That sounds lovely."

 

\\\\...\\\

 

“Kiss me.”

Geoffrey opened his eyes slowly. He wasn’t sure when he had dozed off. “What?”

”I’ve never been kissed.” Jamie said. “Will you kiss me?”

Geoffrey could feel the blush rising on his face. “I…” He struggled to process the thoughts running through his mind.

“If you don’t want to, that’s all right. I’ll understand.” Jamie said, his ever-present emotions running from hopeful to disappointed. Geoffrey reached out and grabbed Jamie’s wrist before Jamie could move too far away.

”No, I. I want to.” Geoffrey said. Jamie’s face lit up again. “It’s just, I’m. I’m scared.”

“Jamie? Geoffrey? Dinner!”

 

\\\\...\\\

 

_Going to kiss Jamie. Going to kiss Jamie._

Geoffrey was discovering that he quite liked the idea.

_Going to kiss Jamie._

He shoveled a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth. Jamie sat across from him, picking at his broccoli. Geoffrey couldn’t stop looking at Jamie’s mouth. Sweet, bowed upper lip. Janet had been a nice kisser, but with Jamie, it wasn’t about technique. It was just. He was going to _kiss_ Jamie.

Going to kiss _Jamie_.

Jamie looked up suddenly and met his eyes for a fraction of a second, but smiling brilliantly for the duration of the contact.

 

\\\\...\\\

 

Jamie’s mouth was soft, and it was sweet, and he tasted faintly like the strawberry tarts that had been served for dessert.

Their lips were pressed together, not moving, not even really kissing yet. Geoffrey opened his eyes and saw that Jamie had his eyes closed. Jamie’s skin looked impossibly soft and just the tiniest bit flushed. Geoffrey moved back and smiled and then back in again, opening his lips slightly against Jamie’s. Jamie blinked gasping a bit when Geoffrey’s lips closed damply around his bottom one.

Geoffrey leaned back. “Good?” He said.

Jamie nodded, his eyes still closed. “Again.”

 

\\\\...\\\

 

Jamie couldn’t quite bring himself to believe that he was kissing Geoffrey. Geoffrey was being so kind, and going slowly. Geoffrey was always wonderful. Always kind. No one had even been as patient with Jamie as Geoffrey was.

When Geoffrey’s mouth opening on Jamie’s and Geoffrey’s tongue brushed against Jamie’s lips, Jamie almost pulled back. The taste of bittersweet strawberry was almost too strong, but behind it was a different taste, one that Jamie couldn’t help but want to investigate. Unfamiliar but not unpleasant, something he couldn’t place.

And then it dawned on Jamie – this was the taste of _Geoffrey._

 

\\\\...\\\

 

They kissed for the next half hour, a slow back and forth. Jamie caught on rather quickly, Geoffrey noted proudly, hoping that the as instructor he could take some credit for that.

“Mmm.” Geoffrey sighed and tugged Jamie forward to lean against him. His lips were tingling and damp, oversensitive. He darted his tongue out slowly to capture the taste of Jamie.

“I’m happy.” Jamie said softly.

“I’m glad.”

Jamie tiled his head up at Geoffrey, reaching for his hand. Jamie’s fingers were cool and comforting. “You make me happy.”

Geoffrey reached out, his palm against Jamie’s jaw. “Thank you.”

 

\\\\...\\\

 

Jamie’s heart raced and his head spun. Pressed this closely together, Geoffrey’s scent was strong, but good, because everything Jamie felt was overemphasized. Even the pounding of his heart was a drum beat to his ears.

“You’re lovely.” Geoffrey whispered. Jamie blushed and ducked his head, letting his forehead rest against Geoffrey’s neck. Geoffrey kissed the top of his head and Jamie felt maddeningly warm all over.

“Thank you.” Jamie felt like floating, like floating _into_ Geoffrey and being a part of him. He wondered what it would be like - seeing what Geoffrey saw and feeling what Geoffrey felt.

 

\\\\...\\\

 

Three hours later, Jamie was sleep. They were both wrapped in the large pirate blanket that Jamie adored so much.

Jamie was smiling in his sleep. Geoffrey felt a rush of adoration swell inside of him. He couldn’t remember even being so fond of any one person, ever _caring_ so much. He cared about Jamie so that sometimes it scared him. He knew that he would do anything for Jamie, do anything Jamie asked of him, just to see that wonderful smile. He was Jamie’s.

He yawned and leaned over, kissing the top of Jamie’s head. “G’night,” He whispered softly.

[part 2](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lavitanuova/23692.html#cutid1)


	2. Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a little fun and get into a little trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of connected drabbles. Part 2 of at least 3.

“You lads are up early today,” Mrs. Holmes said over breakfast, eyeing them suspiciously. “You haven’t been planning any trouble now, have you?”

”No ma’am, no trouble!” Jamie said with that wonderful half-grin that made Geoffrey’s stomach do little flips.

“No, ma’am.” Geoffrey echoed, letting his trainer brush against Jamie’s ankle underneath the table. Jamie grinned into his plate of potatoes and egg.

Mrs. Holmes was still studying them, a not entirely trusting gleam in her eye. She rose and wiped her hands on her apron, sternly, “Well, you boys just need to make sure you’re keeping out of trouble.”

\\\\...\\\

They sat outside. The breeze was nice, blowing in off of the ocean. The day was peaceful, but – Geoffrey could only take so much _peace_ before he felt like ramming his head against a brick wall.

Geoffrey was _bored_.

“D’you wanna go for a ride on my motorbike?”

“Go for a ride on your motorbike.” Jamie repeated, then, “Your motorbike?”

“Yeah.” Geoffrey grinned proudly. “I brought it up with me this time. We could go into town – maybe get some ice cream or something.”

“A ride on your motorbike!” Jamie hopped up.

Geoffrey laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

\\\\...\\\

By the time they reached the center of town, where the ice cream and sweets shop was, Jamie was breathless and flushed and, Geoffrey almost blushed to think, radiant. He had apparently never ridden on a motorbike before, and Geoffrey took pride knowing that he had converted yet another person. There was nothing, _nothing_ , in his opinion that could take the place of flying down the road with the wind sweeping across you.

Well, maybe one thing, but. Geoffrey pushed that thought aside. Jamie seemed happy, and the sun was shining, and it was going to be a good day.

\\\\...\\\

“Can I drive your motorbike, Geoffrey?” Jamie asked, moving in front of Geoffrey. They were in the sweets shop, and Geoffrey had a bag full of chocolate bars and lollipops and other goodies that for some reason were rare around the Inn.

Geoffrey’s eyes widened and his teeth sunk into his lower lip. “I don’t… think…. Jamie, your mum would _kill_ me.”

Jamie’s brow furrowed - maddeningly cute, in Geoffrey’s opinion. “I want to drive your motorbike.”

”Jamie…” Geoffrey sighed. He thought about arguing more, but somehow he could see the futility. “Let’s go to the park, then. Somewhere safe.”

\\\\...\\\

“What on earth happened to you?” Mrs. Holmes quickly set aside the broom in her hand to come inspect her son. “You’re filthy, the both of you! And Jamie, is that – are you hurt, Jamie? What happened?” She directed the question at Geoffrey with a sharp look.

“We took a tumble on my bike.” Geoffrey said.

“It was great, Mum!” Jamie added. “Geoffrey let me drive it, and I fell, but it’s okay because I wasn’t going very fast, he let me drive it, Mum, it, it was great. I got a cut but it didn’t bleed very much, see!”

\\\\...\\\

Geoffrey watched as Mrs. Holmes tended to the small cut just above Jaime’s right temple. Jamie was still grinning madly, and that was the only thing that kept Geoffrey from feeling like a complete arse for getting him hurt.

Jamie had done very well to begin with, and Geoffrey would admit that he had played a part in the distraction that led to their accident, which wasn’t really bag at all.

“No more of that bike, all right, Geoffrey?” Mrs. Holmes says with an air of parental authority.

“Yes, ma’am,” Geoffrey says, catching Jamie’s eyes in the mirror and smiling.

\\\\...\\\

 

“So we were getting ready to crack it, y’know, and…” Geoffrey trailed off, realizing that Jamie was staring at the ground. “Am I boring you?” He grinned.

Jamie looked up. “No. I like… I like hearing… like hearing you talk. It’s nice.”

“Is something wrong?”

”Yes.” Jamie said, looking back down.

“Oh.” Geoffrey said. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No.” Jamie said, and stood up. He walked to his desk and opened a draw, pulling out a stack of papers. He flipped through them, singled one out, and put the rest back in the drawer. “I drew you something.”

\\\\...\\\

Geoffrey stared down at the piece of paper that Jamie handed him. It was a drawing, magnificent, of course – Jamie had more talent than anyone Geoffrey had ever met. It was a drawing of Geoffrey and Jamie. They were older, in the picture; there is a small house in the background. Geoffrey was kneeling, his hands in the soil of a small flower garden. There was a smudge of dirt on his cheek. Jamie stood behind Geoffrey, a distant smile but content smile on his face. Geoffrey forgot to breathe.

“Geoffrey, Geoffrey. Do you like it, Geoffrey? I drew us.”

\\\\...\\\

[part 3](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lavitanuova/25102.html#cutid1)


	3. Into You

”Jamie, it’s… it’s beautiful.” Geoffrey managed to say. “It’s… perfect. When did you draw this?”

”When did you draw this?” Jamie repeated. “I drew it last night, while you were asleep. It’s us. It’s us…” 

“Is this us, Jamie? Is this going to be us?” Geoffrey wanted to trace his finger across the drawn Jamie, but he didn’t want to smudge the lead marks. He didn’t want anything to mar this beautiful image – Jamie’s creation. 

Jamie was still looking at the ground, seeming somewhat troubled. “Is this going to be us?” He whispered, and then walked out of the room.

\\\\...\\\

Geoffrey found Jamie a while later sitting on the pier, dangling his feet out over the water. 

“Do you come here a lot?” He said, sitting down beside Jamie. 

“Yes.” Jamie was tugging nervously at the collar of his zip up jacket, cringing when a horn blew somewhere across the river. 

“Did I do something to make you upset?” Geoffrey asked. He felt like he should be whispering, but there was too much background noise. 

“No,” Jamie said, and glanced quickly at Geoffrey. “I’m sorry.” 

“Please don’t be.” Geoffrey laughed. “Jamie, this sounds crazy, but I think I love you.” 

\\\\...\\\

Geoffrey wanted to kiss Jamie, suddenly, because he knew that if it were Janet that he was sitting here with, he would kiss her. But Jamie wasn’t Janet and Geoffrey didn’t kiss him. 

“I think I love you,” Jamie said back, and Geoffrey wanted desperately to know if Jamie meant it, or if he was just repeating the words that he heard. “You can’t love me. You don’t know me.” 

“I know you well enough. You know me.” Geoffrey argued. “I know you do.” 

“I want to know you. But you’re going to leave me.” Jamie said. 

“I… maybe not.” 

\\\\...\\\

Jamie turned to look at Geoffrey, actually holding his gaze for a short period. “Maybe not?” 

“I might… I could… I don’t know. Move to Scotland?” Geoffrey said, suddenly feeling like an idiot for not planning this out more before he said it aloud. 

“You would move to Scotland?” Jamie said doubtfully. 

“I don’t know. I mean. I’m not in Uni yet, I could go to school here. We could be near each other. Would you like that?” 

“Why d’you do this?” Jamie sounded almost angry. “Why d’you say these things?” 

“Jamie. I say them because… because I mean them.”

\\\\...\\\

 

“I don’t believe you.” Jamie said, stubbornly. “If I believe you, and you go away, things won’t be right.” 

“But what if you do believe me and things are right?” Geoffrey argued. 

Jamie didn’t say anything then for a few minutes. “I want to believe you. I just. It’s not……” Jamie swung his head around and reached out, his hand gripping Geoffrey’s wrist. “Will you really stay?”

“I will.” Geoffrey said, and then – then it hit him, exactly what he was committing himself to, what he was doing. This was his life. But – his life was Jamie’s life now, too. 

\\\\...\\\

“Don’t say anything to your mum, yet, okay?” Geoffrey said, as they stood up to go back inside. “I want to call my folks back home and tell them first.” 

“All right.” Jamie slipped his hand into Geoffrey’s and held on tightly.

“I’ll have to go back and pack up my stuff… have to find somewhere to live, and get a job – register for Uni. Maybe you could come with me, if you like? Back home, I mean.” Geoffrey said. 

Jamie didn’t respond verbally, but he nodded. He still seemed upset, but Geoffrey didn’t know what else he could say. 

\\\\...\\\

“Why do you do that?” Geoffrey asked finally. He’d been watching Jamie roll a small rubber ball back and forth on his desk for the past hour. 

Jamie looked up, startled. “It makes me feel better.” He said. He stopped the ball in mid-roll, halfway across the desktop. 

“Oh.” 

”It… feels good.” Jamie tried to be more specific. “It makes me feel good. It makes me calm.” He stared at the bright blues and greens that striped the rubber. 

Geoffrey laughed. “Maybe I should try it, then.”

Jamie looked over his shoulder and turned, then threw to ball to Geoffrey.

\\\\...\\\

 

“I have a present for you, Jamie.” Geoffrey said, standing in the doorway to Jamie’s room. “I found it last year.” 

Jamie looked up from the piece of paper that he was scribbling onto, shuffling it into a notebook. “A present?” 

”Here.” Geoffrey held his hand out, fist closed. When Jamie stretched his arm out, hand extended, Geoffrey placed a small bluish-black stone in his palm. 

The stone was worn smooth and polished from years of water-wear and warm form Geoffrey’s hand. Jamie stared at it, his lips curving into a genuine smile. His fingers closed over it. ”Thank you.”


	4. Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of connected drabbles. Part 4 of at least 5 (it just keeps growing).

Geoffrey should have gone home days ago. He hadn’t planned on staying this long. He was to start Uni in the fall, he had to get everything settled with that – and Mrs. Wainthropp would be expecting him back, though she hadn’t called to see when he was returning.

For once, Geoffrey was in his own room, the one he had been shown to the day he arrived. He held a note in his hand – the brisk handwriting belonged to Mrs. Holmes, but the message was from Janet. She had phoned while he and Geoffrey were out for a mid-morning walk.

\\\\...\\\

 

She wanted him to phone her back. That was the message. She’d phoned, and would he please return the call, the time in parenthesis out to the side - two hours ago.

He didn’t want to call her.

He could hear water running down the hall. Jamie was taking a shower. If he was going to do it, now would be the time. Before Jamie gets finished. There’s a phone in the main room downstairs in a small doorless room off the hallway, offering a token amount of privacy.

Geoffrey crumpled up the note, uncrumpled it, and set it aside.

\\\\...\\\

 

“Mrs. Wainthropp? I don’t think I’m coming back.” Geoffrey said into the bathroom mirror.

It shouldn’t be too easy. She would understand.

“Janet, I think we should see other people.”

”Janet, there’s someone else.”

”Janet, maybe we should take a break.”

”Janet… aw, hell,” Geoffrey leaned his forehead against the mirror. That one would not be so easy. He could almost imagine how Janet would react – with healthy female indignation, a bit of yelling, surprise and possible disgust if he told her… well, everything. Which he probably wouldn’t do. She didn’t really need to know about Jamie, now did she?

\\\\...\\\

Jamie sat alone in his room for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. He looked around, closed his eyes, and pictured Geoffrey on the bed, dozing, or eating from the bag of crisps that seemed to have permanently found a place at Jamie’s bedside.

He could hardly remember what life was like before Geoffrey. He blamed that not on failing memory, but the amazing lack of excitement – of colour, of living –his life contained before Geoffrey showed up on the doorstep of the Inn, soaking wet from rain and looking for a place to stay the night.

\\\\...\\\

The worrystone that Geoffrey gave him was in his pocket. It had been there for the past week, and Jamie enjoyed the slight push of the stone against his trousers, the feel of it digging into his thigh when he sat down – not enough to hurt, but rather sort of a pleasing pressure. He’d taken it out yesterday at the bookstore when they had gone to see if there was anything new in. Someone had been staring at him, making him nervous. He’d reached into his pocket, touched the stone and felt Geoffrey with him even from across the shop.

\\\\...\\\

“Geoffrey?” Mrs. Holmes caught him just as he was about to slip upstairs. “Can I talk with you for a moment?”

He stopped, foot on the first stair. “Uh-“ He croaked. “Ah, yes ma’am, sure.”

He turned around and smiled, his polite, speaking-to-grownups smile.

“Geoffrey,” Mrs. Holmes began. “I’m glad that you – that Jamie has someone now. Someone to… look after him. All his life, I’ve cared for him – but he’s older now, he’s not a child, and I can’t… I’m afraid I’m at a loss now. I can’t be anything but his mother, and that’s not what he needs.”

\\\\...\\\

Mrs. Holmes paused, took a breath, and began again. “I know you and Jamie – I saw you, the other day… you were…” She stopped. “I know, Geoffrey, and it’s – it’s not what I thought, for Jamie, ever, but –“

This is obviously very difficult for her, and Geoffrey appreciated what she was trying to say, he really did, but still all he could think about was how very awkward this was.

“You can give Jamie things that I can’t, and things that he needs, and I just want you to know… dear, you have my blessing.” She said, and stopped.

 

\\\\...\\\

Her hands were folded delicately in front of her. Geoffrey’s eyes lingered on the lack of a wedding band, and stayed there while she spoke. When she was finished, he had to force himself to look up. “Thank you,” He said, clearing his throat. “I’m glad that you… that you’re okay with. Ah, with Jamie and I. Being… friends.”

Mrs. Holmes nodded slowly. “Well, that’s all, then. I’ll let you get back to what you were doing.”

She turned around and walked away before Geoffrey even had the chance to respond, not that he had been planning on it anyway.

\\\\...\\\

[part 5](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lavitanuova/25102.html#cutid1)


	5. Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of connected drabbles. Part 5 of 5.

Geoffrey had a shirt that he liked better than any of this other shirts. He bought it just before he moved in with the Wainthropps. It was dark blue and soft and buttoned up. It fit him just right, and he liked the simple little round black buttons.

He wore it at least once a week, whether or not it made it into to the laundry. It usually stayed on at the top of his drawer, where the clothes were heaped messily. And then one morning, when he went into his room to get the shirt and it wasn’t there.

\\\\...\\\

The shirt wasn’t there, but Jamie was. Jamie was curled up on his bed, dozing – he did that some mornings. He would wake, dress and come in to Geoffrey’s room while Geoffrey was in the shower and fall back asleep on Geoffrey’s bed.

Not only was Jamie asleep in Geoffrey’s bed – never a bad thing – but Jamie was wearing Geoffrey’s shirt. The shirt. Geoffrey’s favourite shirt. The dark blue one with the nice black buttons.

From that morning on, Geoffrey’s favourite shirt wasn’t Geoffrey’s favourite shirt anymore. It was Jamie’s favourite shirt, and Geoffrey liked it even more that way.

\\\\...\\\

Just as Geoffrey expected, Janet didn’t take it very well. She cried, and she shouted, and she hung up on him, and three days later, she called him back to apologize, and there were more tears, but less shouting, and when they said goodbye, she told him she loved him and he said he was sorry.

He walked out of his room and down the hall and into Jamie’s, and he kissed Jamie on the cheek and pulled him into a hug, and then he looked into Jamie’s eyes, and he remembered why this was the right thing to do.

\\\\...\\\

The first time Geoffrey went back to Manchester to visit the Wainthropps, Jamie came with him. He introduced Jamie as his friend, but when Geoffrey went downstairs to steal a cookie or two for Jamie and himself, and ran into Mrs. Wainthropp, he’d found himself unable to look her in the eye. She’d given him a _look_ – that _look_ she got when she was puzzling something out in her head. Then she’d tsk’d at him and shook her head and let him by.

By the time they went down for breakfast the next morning, Geoffrey knew that Mrs. Wainthropp knew.

\\\\...\\\

Geoffrey moved into his new flat in Glasgow a week and a half before he was to begin classes as Glasgow University. Jamie was there to help him, unloading boxes off of the borrowed truck and unpacking Geoffrey’s belongings, which consisted of clothes and books and a few video games.

For lunch, they had Chinese takeout and lukewarm soda. They ate sitting cross-legged side by side on the floor, using unpacked boxes for tables. The flat was small and dingy but it made him happy, and he would get to see Jamie every weekend and sometimes maybe during the week.

\\\\...\\\

“Jamie? Jamie Holmes, are you _teasing_ me?” Geoffrey said, reaching futilely for Jamie. Jamie just grinned and took a step back, disappearing behind a tree.

”I’m going to find you, you know, and then I’ll-“ Geoffrey rounded the same tree just in time to see Jamie take off for another.

“Got’ta find me before y’can do anythin’ to me!” Jamie called out, glancing at Geoffrey over his shoulder. Geoffrey took off in a run. Geoffrey realized that Jamie was heading for the rock they’d dubbed their sitting place, a large flat boulder perfectly shaded by a huge, looming oak tree.

\\\\...\\\

The were both panting and breathless and slightly stumbling, but they kept running until Geoffrey finally caught up with Jamie, looping his arms around Jamie’s waist to keep him from running off again.

Jamie laughed and squirmed and batted at Geoffrey’s hands in a show of defense before giving up and leaning back against Geoffrey, letting his head rest in the rounded place where Geoffrey’s neck and shoulder met. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in Geoffrey’s scent.

“Got you,” Geoffrey murmured against Jamie’s temple.

Jamie put his hands over Geoffrey’s and squeezed. “No. I’ve got you.”

\\\\...\\\

Sometime in November, Geoffrey decided that after Christmas he would ask Jamie to move in with him. Jamie was taking classes at the Uni too now and usually found his way to Geoffrey’s around lunchtime those days. He even stayed over nights with Geoffrey sometimes. Often enough that he had his own toothbrush in Geoffrey’s medicine cabinet, and an extra shirt and a pair of trousers for when he stayed over unplanned.

Geoffrey still wasn’t quite sure how it was all going to work out, but for now he was content to just be happy, and to have Jamie nearby.

~~... the end.~~

Sort of.

Well, yes, it is the end of this series. But I'm leaving the mini-verse open for any possibly fics/ficlets that may pop into my head... *whistles innocently in [](http://vensre.livejournal.com/profile)[**vensre**](http://vensre.livejournal.com/)'s direction*

 

[part 4](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lavitanuova/24182.html#cutid1)


End file.
